<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Out With A Bang by DeMarcos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810082">Going Out With A Bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMarcos/pseuds/DeMarcos'>DeMarcos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Futuristic Violence and Fancy Suits - David Wong, Zoey Punches The Future In The Dick - David Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, New Year's Eve, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMarcos/pseuds/DeMarcos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey and Will ring in the New Year. Loudly.</p><p>For dreammaster69</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Ashe/Will Blackwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Out With A Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been eleven years since I've written smut, and it was for slash fic, so please, god, be gentle with me on this!</p><p>Takes place two months after the events of <em>Zoey Punches the Future in the Dick</em> but it is only somewhat referenced.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoey tried like hell to peer through the press of bodies around her, partygoers drunkenly dancing and people wending through the undulating crowd to get from one side of the dance floor to the other, but she was too short to get a good view. Every time a gap formed, giving her brief glimpses of the freedom just on the other side, it was quickly closed again. If only she were taller, she might be able to see her way out of the maze.</p><p>A hand reached out to grab her wrist, fingers wrapping around her tightly and the only reason Zoey didn’t panic or start screaming was because she recognized the firm grip. With a few tugs, Wu pulled her free from the churning dancefloor. Zoey eagerly breathed in the fresh air. The combination of cologne, perfume, and body sweat had permeated her nostrils, leaving a bad taste in her mouth.</p><p>“Sorry, you looked like you were about to drown in there.” Wu said, glancing down at Zoey as she gulped like a fish.</p><p>“Drowning in the stink, more like.” She wrinkled up her nose. It didn’t smell much better off the dancefloor than in did right in the middle. Glancing down, she found herself covered in splashed liquor and smeared glitter. On her gold skirt, it didn’t really stand out, but her top was white, and she could see the faint trails of liquid staining the fabric. Zoey huffed out an aggravated breath.</p><p>When she’d decided to throw a New Year’s soirée, she hadn’t thought it would turn into a wild melee. The last few parties she had thrown had been much more lowkey, but she supposed they had more to celebrate this time around than Stench Machine’s birthday or some charity event they didn’t really care about.</p><p>This time around, she’d gone all out with the decorations, the food and drinks, and of course, the drugs. Her father never tried to inhibit anyone’s habits, going so far as to encourage them, if it meant throwing an absolute rager people would take about for ages.</p><p>Zoey’d decided to take Arthur’s lead and it had worked. People were everywhere, those who weren’t dancing were gathered around in groups, mingling and laughing, some seated as they made out or did bumps of some drug or another. The music thumped loudly enough she could feel the floor vibrating beneath her feet.</p><p>DJ Rocktopus had been replaced by MC Hammerhead, the animatronic shark ‘spinning’ an already preselected catalogue of tunes.</p><p>Zoey looked up at Wu. “Did somebody spike the punchbowl with bath salts or something? These people are going absolutely nuts.” She watched as a pair of women in nothing but their bra and underwear grinded up against some musclebound man between them. Zoey wanted to hose them down before they began screwing right there on the dancefloor. It wasn’t frowned upon or anything, she was certain plenty of people were having sex while they danced, Zoey was just incredibly envious.</p><p>“They’re enjoying themselves,” Wu explained loudly over the music, “which means they’re having a good time. I think you can consider that a success, even if <em>you’re</em> not having fun.”</p><p>“I <em>was</em> having a good time, but it’s almost midnight and I can’t find Will. He helped me plan this damn thing, now he’s disappeared on me.” He’d spent most of the party at her side, only breaking away to refresh his drink or use the bathroom, but some guy had caught her arm, dragging her into a conversation she’d desperately wanted to escape after about five minutes. When she’d glanced around to give Will a pointed look, to tell him to get her away from the guy, she found him conspicuously absent, and hadn’t seen him since.</p><p>Wu smirked. “Unfortunately, it’s my job to watch you, not him, so I can’t help you there.” He pushed himself up on his toes, scanning the room. Will tended to stick out in a crowd, standing head and shoulders over most people and the quick glance confirmed his theory. “But my keen senses tell me he’s not in this room.”</p><p>Zoey punched his arm. “No shit, it’s why I got lost in the orgy, I couldn’t find him anywhere else, so I figured maybe he was hiding in the one place no one would ever think to look for him.”</p><p>Will hated parties, almost as much as he hated stupid people and cheap booze. His job just so happened to require him planning and/or attending such events, karma’s way of kicking him in the ass. A job that provided vast amounts of money and nearly unlimited power, but he had to participate in something he hated several times a year.</p><p>Spying Andre neck deep in a pair of ridiculously fake tits, Zoey flashed Wu one last glance. “The search continues, hold on.”</p><p>She walked over to Andre and his… friend, who were camped out on a little chaise lounge, wrapped around each other like horny teenagers. Zoey stopped in front of them, balled up fists on her hips. “Hey, Romeo!”</p><p>Andre popped his head up from the woman’s overly ample bosom, a smear of white powder across his nose and cheeks. His friend laughed at him, raising her finely manicured hand to brush the cocaine off Andre’s face.</p><p>“Yes, boss!” He said, a wide grin on his face, a maniacal gleam in his dark eyes. Andre, like everyone else, had lost all inhibition and was living it up like it was his last day on earth.</p><p>Zoey couldn’t help but smile back, despite her frustration. “Have you seen Will anywhere?”</p><p>He glanced down at the woman’s chest and then back at Zoey. “Been a little busy, sorry. Last time I saw his narrow ass, he said something about a powder break, but that was a while ago.” Andre sniffed, swiping at his nose. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to, uh… continue appraising these assets.”</p><p>With that, he eagerly dove back in, the woman giggling girlishly.</p><p>At least <em>someone</em> is getting lucky, Zoey thought to herself as she resumed her manhunt. It would be her fourth New Year’s in a row without a date, and though she wouldn’t exactly be alone, what with all her guests, seeing them all with their spouses or escorts or whoever they’d brought along was like a hot knife between her ribs. Especially with Will pulling a disappearing act, threatening to ruin her plans.</p><p>She left the ballroom and meandered out into the hall. There were people milling about, some escaping to have a quiet conversation or make an illicit deal, some were passed out, others lining up to use the bathrooms. Arthur had a dozen rooms on the first floor dedicated just to providing a place for people to hook up while they were at his parties, and seeing all the closed doors, it seemed the tradition was still going strong.</p><p>Security was scattered along the hall, keeping tabs on everyone’s comings and goings, bouncing any rowdy guests when they had to. When they saw her, they all straightened up a little, not wanting her to think they were slacking on the job.</p><p>An idea popped into her head and Zoey walked over to one of them, a tall black woman who looked like she could end Zoey’s life with just her muscular thighs. “Hey, you, can you help me out?”</p><p>She nodded her head resolutely. “Yes, Ms. Ashe, of course. Is anyone giving you problems?”</p><p>“No, it’s nothing like that. I can’t find Will Blackwater, and I was hoping you or one of the other guards saw him.” Zoey desperately hoped he hadn’t left, leaving her holding the bag while he went home to hide away in the peace and silence.</p><p>The woman tapped a hand to her earpiece, asking around for Will. After a moment, she said, “He was last seen heading toward the pool, ma’am.”</p><p>Of course, far enough away for solitude to brood in, but close enough in case disaster struck. What a prick. Zoey couldn’t escape her own party, so why should he get to?</p><p>“Thank you.” Zoey said, before storming off in the direction of the pool. A few guests called out to her as she passed them in the hallway, but she ignored them all, mind focused on tearing Will a new asshole.</p><p>Through the little window on the door to the pool area, Zoey peeked in to see Will, just a solid black shape in the darkened room. Zoey pushed the door open with enough force that it slammed back against the wall before creaking on its hinges. Will, on the far side of the room, jumped from his skin, startled by the sound and spilled his drink over his hand. Seeing it was just her and not an armed strike force, he instantly relaxed.</p><p>“Jesus, Zoey, are trying to give me a coronary?” He asked, feeling his heart race in his chest from the shock.</p><p>“Maybe.” She said, padding around the pool over to him. From in here, she could barely hear the party, just the distant beat of the music and a few excited cheers. It was actually kind of nice. “It would serve you right, you gigantic bag of dicks, leaving me to fend for myself.” Stopping beside him, she glared petulantly upwards.</p><p>“Yes, well,” Will flicked his hands to shake off the droplets of scotch before lifting it up to lick his fingers clean, “you seemed to be doing just fine on your own, and I needed some quiet before I blew my brains out and ruined your party.” Poor Carlton shouldn’t have to mop up his brains just because he couldn’t tolerate the frantic music and the deafening roar of the guests. “Here, hold this.”</p><p>He offered out his glass to Zoey, who blinked at him as she took it. Will bent down to wet his hand in the pool water, not wanting his hands to get sticky. When he was done, he removed his pocket square to wipe his fingers dry. He stood up, rearranging the square back into his front pocket before adjusting his suit. It was black, his tie and pocket square gold. When he’d seen the outfit Zoey had chosen to wear that evening, he figured it was best to at least try matching it.</p><p>“What do you mean <em>my</em> party? <em>We</em> spent weeks planning this, why do you get to run away when you feel like it and hide in the dark?”</p><p>Will motioned for his drink. “Because you’re the hostess, people <em>want</em> to see you making nice. They see me and try to blend into the wall.”</p><p>Just to be obstinate, Zoey raised the glass to her lips, gulping down the rest of the scotch. It burned, making her grimace but she felt better when she saw Will’s annoyed look. She placed the empty glass in his outstretched hand. “That’s because you have a face that makes babies cry. I needed you to be my buffer, but as soon as you saw your chance, you ducked out on me. Left me alone with the drunk idiot with the cheesy pickup lines.”</p><p>Setting the glass down on the little table between two lounge chairs, Will sat down with a sigh. Zoey probably thought it was in frustration, but it was actually relief. The man had been objectively good-looking, and while he wasn’t going to stand in the way of Zoey having some company for the night, a part of him was pleased Zoey hadn’t ended with him. “What can I say, I figured if he got too out of hand, you’d just throat punch him and move on.” It wouldn’t have been the first time.</p><p>“Almost did.” Zoey said, glaring at Will. Even seated, he was still too tall, their heads almost at equal height. It just wasn’t fair. “He said he was a basketball player and he wanted to dribble his balls between my legs.”</p><p>He managed a tiny smile, fairly impressed at the crassness. Zoey had a mouth like a trucker and the imagination of a homicidal maniac, but she wasn’t one for crude one-liners when they were directed at her. “I didn’t hear any disturbances, so I’m assuming you spared the tasteless gentleman’s life.”</p><p>She shrugged. “Thought it would be bad luck to spill blood right before the New Year. Speaking of, it’s almost midnight. I’m gonna need you for the toast and the balloon drop. And if you could sing a few bars of Auld Lang Syne, that would be <em>great</em>.” She grinned as she needled him, knowing he hated the mere suggestion. “My voice is shit.”</p><p>“You don’t need me for that, I’m sure you and the others will do just fine.”</p><p>“Look, I get it, you don’t like mingling or small talk, unless it’s to hash out some clandestine deal or are making arrangements for a hit or whatever, but I <em>told</em> you I needed you on this one. You know just as well as I do that shit always hits the fan right around the holidays. I just wanted a nice party with my friends where I <em>didn’t</em> fear for my life. But Andre is giving some girl a <em>really</em> inappropriate breast exam, Budd is three sheets to the wind, telling stories I’m pretty sure are still classified, if the body count is anything to go by, and Echo…”</p><p>He arched a brow, waiting for her to finish that sentence, though he had a good idea what she was driving at. “Echo…?”</p><p>“She’s making sandwiches. Or more precisely, she’s <em>in</em> a sandwich. A dirty, <em>dirty</em> sandwich.” Zoey felt that knife sink in a little deeper, not just because the sight of Echo in-between an incredibly hot man and woman had been appealing, because it just highlighted her loneliness further. Echo had two people, while Zoey hadn’t even been able to keep her eyes on <em>one</em>. “Everyone left me alone, including you.”</p><p>Will managed an apologetic smile, having not counted on Zoey wanting him around her throughout the night. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention at all. I merely needed some space and I thought you were in good hands.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you thought wrong. About everything tonight. So, for making this all happen, I give you a solid ten, but for being a little bitch, you get a two.” Zoey held up two middle fingers.</p><p>His expression became haughty, in spite of being flipped off. “I believe the aggregate works out to about an eight. My highest score yet. I told you I was getting better.” Even in the dim light, she could see his blue eyes gleaming.</p><p>Zoey narrowed her eyes. “Fine, yes, despite you <em>abandoning</em> me, I guess that counts, if it’ll soothe your fragile ego. But I don’t forgive you for leaving me with the ‘basketball player’.” She made sarcastic air quotes with her fingers. “So <em>not</em> cool.”</p><p>A strange look passed over Will’s face. “Again, I apologize. I just assumed you, like everyone else apparently, were… on the prowl for companionship this evening. After all, it’s bad luck not to have someone to kiss at midnight.”</p><p>Zoey barked out a laugh that echoed off the walls. “Trust me, I’m <em>well</em> aware, I just wanna know what’s your excuse? Or are you <em>trying</em> to invite bad luck with your self-imposed isolation?”</p><p>“My face makes babies cry, remember? I couldn’t get someone to be my date to one of these things even if I paid them.” Most women in the city gave him a wide berth, the prostitutes included, too afraid of being ‘disappeared’ if they crossed him. It was really quite tedious. “But I’m not so lonely and pathetic that I’ve had to resort to that yet.”</p><p>“<em>You</em>, not pathetic? You’re sitting in the dark, a hundred yards away from what I’ve been told is a successful party, drinking by yourself instead of pretending to be an actual human for a few hours.”</p><p>Will clasped his hands in front him, elbows on his knees. “Pot, meet kettle. You too are in here, in the dark, not at your own party, hanging out with the robot or alien, or whatever it is you’ve convinced yourself I actually am. And you finished my drink, which was rude by the way.”</p><p>“So we’re both pathetic together, I can admit it. Two sides of the same coin. You don’t like parties at all, and I only like them up to a certain point. But we suffer through them, because it’s expected of us. Or at least <em>some</em> of us do.” Zoey gave him a pointed look. “So, are you going to come back with me, or do I need to hogtie you and drag you back?”</p><p>Before Will could answer, they heard shouting in the distance.</p><p>
  <em>Ten… nine… eight…</em>
</p><p>Zoey whipped her head around. “Oh, <em>crap</em>! I completely forgot the time!” She felt panic start to bubble up in her chest.</p><p>
  <em>Seven… six… five…</em>
</p><p>Chuckling, Will shook his head. “I told you they’d be just fine without me, and apparently you as well. Looks like we’re safe here in the dark, so you can stop worrying.”</p><p>Zoey glared at him.</p><p>
  <em>Four… three… two… one! Happy New Year!</em>
</p><p>They could hear the thunderous applause, people cheering loudly, and the strains of music.</p><p>“Goddammit, you asshole.” Zoey growled, before grabbing Will by the lapels of his jacket, tugging him forward to plant a kiss on his lips. He surprised her by kissing her back, just for a moment, before he pulled away.</p><p>Will blinked at her, completely thrown for a loop. “Uh…”</p><p>“No way I was gonna spend the next year with bad luck in this insane nightmare of a city, just because <em>you</em> wanted to sulk instead of helping me count down.” She told him, hands still wrapped around his jacket possessively, refusing to let him go.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Will placed his hands over hers. “Luck aside, this is highly inappropriate. The fact that you were planning this all along just furthers the sentiment. I’ve made it very clear that the line between employer and employee is to be respected, whether or not you… decided it was better this than to be alone. I understand that loneliness, I do, but…”</p><p>He was babbling. Will never babbled. He droned, sure, waxing philosophic at every opportunity, but he <em>never</em> babbled. Zoey smiled at her victory, risky though it was to undertake. She shut him up by kissing him again, tongue tracing the seam of his lips in an attempt to get them to open up.</p><p>Will backed away once more, eyes searching Zoey’s. He normally could determine a person’s motivations within minutes of talking with them, but he’d been caught off guard by her persistence. Over the past few weeks, as they worked hard together making arrangements for the party, he’d not gotten a single hint that Zoey intended to make a move on him. Sure, there were the typical jokes between her and the Suits, the kind of teasing humor usually found on school playgrounds, but there hadn’t been a look, a gesture, nothing.</p><p>No, not nothing. A question, about whether or not he’d be bringing a date. When he’d said no, Zoey simply shrugged her shoulders and told him if that was the case, then he could be the one by her side, counting down with her before the balloon drop. He’d thought it was a punishment, for eschewing human contact. Oh, how wrong he’d been.</p><p>“Zoey, I’m flattered but… we <em>can’t</em> do this. For obvious reasons, for unobvious reasons.”</p><p>Zoey merely raised her eyebrows, giving him an <em>are you serious</em> look. He was over a foot taller than her and could most likely twist her neck clean off her shoulders if he truly wanted to stop her. But he hadn’t moved, not to push her away, not even to release her hands. Despite his protestations, he hadn’t let her go. Plus, he had kissed her back. His mouth said one thing, but his actions said another.</p><p>“Okay… tell me no.”</p><p>“What?” He asked confusedly.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him, but supposed he was having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight, so she took mercy on him. The big, bad criminal mastermind undone by a kiss. “Tell me <em>no</em>. Refuse consent, threaten to sue me for sexual harassment. I’m not gonna force you, Will. Unless you’re into that, which is a whole <em>other</em> conversation, but…” Zoey leaned in, brushing her lips over his. “If you don’t want this, tell me no, and I’ll leave you alone.” She murmured.</p><p>Will couldn’t. He couldn’t deny that he hadn’t thought about this, kissing Zoey, taking her to bed, but he’d brushed them aside as the perverted thoughts of an old man refusing to admit young girls like Zoey were forever beyond his reach. He didn’t even want to get started on thinking such things about his friend and mentor’s daughter, so he’d locked it all away, behind an implacable veneer and <em>lots</em> of alcohol.</p><p>Until Zoey had brought it to the forefront of his mind with a single kiss. He couldn’t deny it, so he didn’t.</p><p>“Take off your shirt.” Will breathed, sharp blue eyes peering into Zoey’s.</p><p>Not needing to be told twice, she quickly reached for the hem of her shirt, tugging it up over her head to toss it aside. She leaned in once more, sealing their mouths together with a groan and this time, Will let her in.</p><p>His hands went to her waist, pulling her close. Zoey grinned into their kiss, tangling their tongues together excitedly. She could taste the lingering flavor of scotch and hummed into his lips. Will splayed his fingers across her back, sliding upwards to the clasp of her bra. A bolt of desire shot straight through her as his long fingers deftly undid the hooks.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, Zoey reached for the straps, bending her arms to shrug off the bra, revealing herself to Will.</p><p>He stared at her. He’d known she’d had quite the rack hiding underneath her shirts, the material stretched near to the breaking point under their weight but seeing them naked and heaving, nipples hardening as she breathed in quickly was something else entirely.</p><p>Her breasts were more than one man could handle, but he tried his best, tugging her back into his arms, ducking his head to lick her right nipple. Zoey moaned and emboldened, Will wrapped his lips around it, suckling and biting like a man starved.</p><p>Zoey’s threaded her fingers through Will’s black hair, holding him close as she tipped her head back. Her eyes fluttered shut, focusing on the sensations of his hot mouth. Their kiss had been good luck after all, she thought idly. Will moved to her left breast, laving at it as his hand massaged the one he’d abandoned, rolling and pinching the nipple until she gasped his name.</p><p>She felt a needful throb rock through her, nails digging into Will’s scalp as she felt herself get wet. She’d thought maybe Will would be open to making out a little after kissing him at midnight, but seeing how he was apparently up for anything, all she wanted was him inside her.</p><p>He must have smelled her arousal or felt her shivering, his hands moving away from her chest, down and up again as they snaked under her skirt. Will groped her ass, kneading the flesh before his hands slid around her thighs, thumbs breaking the barrier of her underwear to tease at her lips. Feeling how wet she was for him, Will quickly tugged her underwear down with a possessive growl.</p><p>“Oh, shit, <em>wait</em>.” Zoey said, tipping her head down to look at Will.</p><p>He immediately stopped, hands around her knees, thinking he’d crossed a line Zoey hadn’t been comfortable with. “I’m sorry,” he said, clearing his throat, “I got ahead of myself-”</p><p>“No, dickhead.” She said, stroking his hair placatingly. “This place is muggy and reeks of chlorine, I’m not fucking you here.” She didn’t add that she’d already banged Armando in the pool the year previous and didn’t want a repeat of that whole scenario.</p><p>Will gulped. Well, at least he now knew how far Zoey was willing to let him go. His cock twitched between his legs, pressing against the seam of his trousers almost painfully. “Oh, uhm. I don’t know how discrete you want this to be, but if you don’t want to go up to your room, there are spare rooms just down the hall.” Just the thought of Zoey on a bed in front of him made his mouth water.</p><p>“Ugh, I don’t want to risk getting stopped.” Her luck had been good so far, but if some drunk idiot tried to strike up a conversation, or, god forbid, one of the Suits stumbled across them, she might have screamed in frustration.</p><p>Will glanced around at the door that led from the pool to the backyard. “We can go out that way. Security had to turn off the house alarms, so they weren’t getting called every time a window got broken. It shouldn’t be too hard to sneak into a room.”</p><p>Zoey smirked. “You want me to sneak around my own house so we can bang? That’s <em>hot</em>.” Shaking her legs, she let her underwear fall to the floor. “Lead the way.” She said.</p><p>Will stood up, bringing himself to his full height. He gazed down at Zoey, at her naked chest, the want shining in her eyes as she looked up at him and this time, he didn’t hesitate. He took his suit jacket off to wrap it around her. A half-naked woman wandering the grounds on New Year’s Eve wasn’t a wholly unexpected sight, but Will didn’t want anyone else to see her the way he was.</p><p>She took the coat with a warm smile and Will clasped their hands together, leading her away from the pool. He pushed out the door into the chill of the night air and made his way back around the house, toward the first-floor bedrooms.</p><p>“Most of these rooms are full.” Zoey hissed behind him. “I passed them when I was looking for you.”</p><p>“Then we’ll just have to find one that isn’t.” Like a peeping tom, Will went from window to window, peeking in to see if it was occupied. He stopped in front of one. “Oh, my…”</p><p>Curious, Zoey crowded in beside Will to see. “Oh, <em>wow</em>.” She breathed.</p><p>Inside was Echo and the bread to her sandwich. Echo was on all fours on the bed, the hot man pounding into her from behind while Echo had her head buried between the equally hot woman’s legs. All they needed was a camera and some porno music and Zoey could make a fortune off them.</p><p>“Okay, seriously,” She said, eyes glued to the scene before her, “find a room <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Will pulled her away from the window, pace speeding up and four windows down, he finally found an empty room. Pressing his hands to the glass, he pushed the window up with ease.</p><p>Thank god the windows were large and set low, making it somewhat easy for Zoey to climb inside. It took Will a moment to get his gangly frame inside, but when he did, he shut the window behind him, locking it and closing the blinds. Getting the hint, Zoey went to the door, locking it as well. She hit the switch on the wall, turning the lights on just enough to give them a dim view of each other.</p><p>“Well, Ms. Ashe,” Will said, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his socks, “how does it feel to have broken into your own house?” He worked off his tie and button-down shirt.</p><p>“<em>Still</em> hot.” She replied, turning around and shucking off Will’s jacket. She toed off her ballet flats and started to take off her skirt, but Will held up a hand.</p><p>“No, don’t.” He told her, and Zoey stopped, a sly grin on her face. Untucking his shirt to pull it off, his hands went to his trousers. “Tell me what you want, Zoey.” Will said, undoing his belt slowly.</p><p>Zoey took a few coy steps forward, reaching out to grasp the end of his belt to pull it out of the loops. “You <em>know</em> what I want.” She dropped the belt to the floor, right on top of Will’s shirt.</p><p>“Yes, you want me to <em>fuck</em> you, I’m well aware, and believe me, I’m getting to it, but I’m not so selfish a lover as to forgo foreplay, if that’s what you also want.” Will pushed his trousers down, revealing the bulge of his cock straining against his boxer briefs.</p><p>Zoey’s eyes zeroed in on it, seeing the damp stain seeping through the front. “You want me to suck you off, is that it?” She asked, not sounding entirely unopposed to the idea.</p><p>“I asked what <em>you</em> want. If you want to suck my dick, I’ll let you. If you want me to eat you out, I will.” Leaving just his briefs on, Will padded over to Zoey. Cradling her cheeks, he bent down to kiss her, slower but with no less heat. Zoey moaned, grasping at his wrists, feeling the energy they’d built up in the pool return, the ache between her legs throbbing once more.</p><p>“What I want,” Zoey said, in-between kisses, “is for you to finish what you started.”</p><p>It took Will a moment to understand what she meant, distracted as he was by the press of Zoey’s breasts against his stomach. When it dawned on him, however, he more than happily obliged. He kissed a path down her neck as he lowered himself to the floor. Will paused to lap at her nipples again, causing Zoey to laugh.</p><p>“Never would have figured you for a boob man, Will.” She said teasingly, tracing the shell of his ears with her fingertips as he suckled on her.</p><p>“I was either breastfed too much or not enough, or whatever psychologists have deemed the genesis for such predilections.” He replied, teeth nipping at her mischievously. Once more, his slid his hands up her thighs and under her skirt. Will released her nipple to stare up at her, locking their gazes together as his fingers pushed between her lips.</p><p>This time, she didn’t stop him. She braced herself on his broad shoulders, shifting her feet on the carpet to give him more room to work with. His fingertips found her clit, and he gently toyed with it.</p><p>“Oh, oh fuck…” Zoey breathed, eyelashes fluttering as she closed her eyes.</p><p>“No.” He said, fingers going still. “<em>Look</em> at me.”</p><p>She didn’t want him to ever stop, and doing as he commanded, Zoey opened her eyes, staring down at him with lust blown eyes.</p><p>When she complied, Will started up again, and it took every ounce of self-control she could muster to keep her gaze on his. She clutched at his shoulders, biting her lip as she cursed and whimpered, recalling all the times she’d watched him perform that dumb coin trick. Of course having that talent would apply to <em>other</em> areas. Zoey began to rethink her decision to have a little fun with Will, instead of throwing herself on the bed so he could fuck her into unconsciousness.</p><p>Will massaged her clit for several moments, not quick enough for her to come, but enough to watch her fall apart in front of him. The scent of her arousal became more potent than ever, rich and heady, enticing his senses. He moved away from her clit, fingers slipping further back. She was soaking wet, making it easy for him to push a finger inside of her. Will was familiar with her sexual history since arriving in Tabula Ra$a, so he was somewhat surprised to feel how tight she was around him. Then again, it had been nearly seven months since she’d picked up that biker, so it stood to reason.</p><p>He slid a second finger into her, thrusting gently to work her open, thumb circling her clit. He could feel her trembling, barely keeping herself upright, even as she balanced her weight on him. She was close, so very close.</p><p>When Will pulled his fingers out of her, Zoey groaned pitifully, the building orgasm all but dissipating. “<em>No</em>, please… don’t stop.” She whispered. She dug her nails into his skin. “<em>Please</em>…”</p><p>Will’s grin turned sinful, slowly tugging her skirt down. She lifted her legs so he could take it completely off and he stared at her, seeing her fully naked for the first time, sensuous curves, thick thighs, and all. Between her legs he could see his handiwork, her slick lips swollen red, yearning for him to finish. Tracing his hands up the backs of her thighs, he cupped her butt, pulling her closer as he angled his mouth over her.</p><p>“Shit, Will!” Zoey swore as the tip of his tongue found her clit. It flattened out as he sucked on her and her knees buckled. Enraptured, she watched his head bob as he worked, lapping at her voraciously, warm breath ghosting over her thighs as he groaned, going deeper. God, how had she ever waited so long to do this with Will? If she’d had any clue just how eagerly adventurous he was, Zoey would have started sleeping with him pretty much right after she’d arrived. Well, not at first, it had taken some time to go from fearing him to not liking him to understanding what made him tick. But after that, damn, she would’ve had him chained to her bed at all times.</p><p>Will would have kept going, but the position hurt his neck. Opening his eyes to judge the distance to the bed, he used his grip on her ass to swing her around, tossing her on top of the mattress. He inched across the floor, Zoey giggling at him as she watched him crawl inexorably closer and closer.</p><p>She propped her feet onto the edge of the mattress, spreading her legs wide. At the sight of Zoey in all her glory, Will had to shove a hand down his briefs, rubbing his cock just to relieve some of the pressure, arousal hanging low in his belly. He could feel the damp precome accumulating on the material as he did so and decided to just take them off all together. If it meant letting Zoey wait, the anticipation and excitement building, then all the better.</p><p>Finally free, his cock bounced in the air stiffly and Will exhaled a breathy groan.</p><p>“Doing all right down there?” Zoey asked, lifting her head up to look at him.</p><p>He chuckled. “No, but I’m definitely going to nix you deciding to return the favor. If you even so much as <em>look</em> at my dick, I think I’m going to come.”</p><p>Zoey pushed herself up onto her elbows. “Uh… not to demean your manly stamina and prowess but how long has it been for you? Not just sex, even just jerking it. No offense, but I’m looking for a little longevity in this.” That would have put a damper on her evening, finding out the great and powerful Will Blackwater was a one-minute man.</p><p>Leaning in, Will kissed the soft skin of Zoey’s inner thigh. “If you want me to be thoroughly embarrassed, the last time I ‘jerked it’ was this afternoon. I needed to take the edge off before I got into party mode.”</p><p>She grinned at the mental image of Will masturbating, maybe in the shower, pumping his cock with sure, practiced motions. “So… what you’re saying is your good to go.”</p><p>“Yes, there should be no problems with my… <em>longevity</em>. I’m just thoroughly enjoying myself.” He said reassuringly.</p><p>“Excellent. Then get your ass over here. You’ve held me off twice now and if you do it again, I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.” She dropped herself back down onto the bed and wiggled her hips at him.</p><p>Laughing at her neediness, Will released his cock. Dragging Zoey forward by her hips, he buried his face inside her. With full access, he decided to explore a little. He traced the inner folds of her labia with his tongue, nosing at her clit as he slowly mapped her topography, learning what made her moan, what made her tremble and gasp his name. He found he liked the way his name sounded when it fell from her lips, and he wanted to hear more of it. Will pushed his tongue inside of her, once, twice, tasting her greedily.</p><p>Her legs began to shake, and he could hear her fingers scraping over the comforter, not wanting to grab his head like some college jock getting a sloppy throat job from some drunk sorority girl. She was teetering on the edge, but she didn’t want it to be over with too quickly.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>yes</em>, just like that!” She whimpered when she felt his fingers replace his tongue. Zoey squeezed her eyes shut, sweat beading across her body as it warmed. Goosebumps erupted on her flesh, her entire being focused on two points, Will’s clever tongue flicking her clit, his fingers thrusting and curling inside of her.</p><p>Breath catching in her throat, Zoey grabbed two handfuls of the comforter beneath her. “Oh god, oh god, Will!” Her hips lifted, pushing herself down to get more of his cruelly wicked tongue on her. He sealed his mouth around her, sucking hard and she closed her thighs around Will’s head, trapping him as she came with shout. Her whole body ignited, the universe exploding behind her eyelids. “Will!”</p><p>There was a warm splash over his fingers, some of it spilling into Will’s mouth as Zoey orgasmed. He swallowed it down enthusiastically, chasing the flavor she undulated above him, riding him out until she was spent.</p><p>Will thought to keep going, to give her another, but his cock pulsed with desire. He couldn’t hold out any longer and he knew Zoey would rather get her second with him inside her.</p><p>When she finally collapsed, legs falling open limply to release him, Will pushed himself up off his knees and onto the bed. He stretched out on his side, happily watched her bask on the bed, still shivering as she caught her breath, breasts heaving.</p><p>Zoey opened an eye to peek over at Will. She felt <em>amazing</em>, skin tingling, her mind a luxurious fuzz of endorphins. Even in her lewdest fantasies, Will was <em>never</em> like this. She supposed she’d thought of him as more robotically meticulous, but he’d been the exact opposite, playful and responsive, even denying her twice just to tease her. Underneath that stoic façade was a sly, red-blooded male after all. She remembered that he’d once been a married man, so of course he had to know all the different ways to pleasure a woman.</p><p>Zoey opened both eyes to look at him, to <em>see</em> him properly in this whole new light, and crooked a finger to motion him closer.</p><p>Like a fish on a hook, Will let himself be reeled in, bending down to kiss Zoey. He knew he probably should have wiped his mouth first, but instead of complaining, she purred into his lips. Will placed a hand over her stomach, feeling the muscles fluttering from her orgasm. Something blossomed in his chest, pride or arrogance at knowing he’d reduced her to a quivering mess, and Will smirked into the kiss.</p><p>His hand smoothed over her, under the swell of her breasts, around the curve of her stomach, down her side, soothing her until she was ready to go again. Will’s mouth left hers to kiss along her neck, softly biting here and there. He stopped only when something occurred to him.</p><p>Will pushed himself up to peer down at Zoey. “I don’t have any condoms.”</p><p>Zoey touched her fingers to Will’s sharp cheekbones, trailing them down his jaw. “I’m shocked you don’t already know, but I’m on birth control. Have been for years.”</p><p>He tipped his head to the side in a shrug. “I could have easily bribed your doctors to find out your medical history, but since I never thought I’d <em>need</em> to…”</p><p>“Well, if you <em>had</em>, you’d know that already.” It warmed her heart, knowing that despite how tangled their lives had become, how he seemed to know everything about her, he’d never gone so far as to invade her privacy <em>that</em> much. “And you’d know I’m clean. I was tested after…” She left the rest unsaid, Will knowing exactly what she meant. Thank god, too, or that biker might not have lived if Will had found out he’d given her an STD. Hell, she wasn’t even sure he <em>was</em> still alive, seeing as he’d never told anyone. Dead men tell no tales, after all.</p><p>He nodded, thankful for small mercies. “I am, too, but if you need confirmation, I’d gladly call my physician <em>right now</em>-”</p><p>Zoey slapped Will’s cheek gently, pulling him in for another kiss. “Don’t you dare stall on me any longer, shithead. Besides, I’ve come to learn you’re one of the few people I <em>can</em> trust, double speak, half-truths and all.” She reached down to where she felt Will’s cock jabbing into her hip. Zoey wrapped her fingers around it, giving it a soft tug, base to tip. Will gasped into her mouth. He wasn’t overly large, not hanging dong like a porn star, but holy god, he thicker than she thought he’d be. She wanted him inside of her, <em>now</em>.</p><p>Zoey smiled, tracing her fingers over the head. “Well, Mr. Blackwater,” she said, kissing the corner of his mouth, “are you going to fuck me or what?”</p><p>Feeling the wind get knocked out of him at the blunt question, Will’s mouth watered, and he licked his lips ravenously. He breathed out hard through his nose, his thoughts a mess as Zoey teased his cock. “Do you want to be on top or bottom?”</p><p>Zoey screwed her face up thoughtfully. “It <em>would</em> be fun to ride you like a dime-store pony, <em>but</em>… I said I wanted you to <em>fuck</em> me. I want you to take this big dick,” she stroked his shaft pointedly, “shove it me and plow me into this mattress. Do you think you can do that?”</p><p>“Christ, you’re demanding.” Will chuckled, chasing Zoey’s lips to kiss her. He should have known that, given how demanding she was any other time, but this was brazen on a whole other level. Will enjoyed it immensely, which probably said more about his neuroses than anything else.</p><p>“Is that a yes or a no?” She asked, bumping their noses together to look him in the eye.</p><p>“Most definitely a <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>Grinning, Zoey sat up to push herself toward the center of the bed. Figuring Will was a little too tall for her to be up against the headboard, Zoey started rearranging the pillows, scooting them down so he’d have enough room to maneuver around in. Satisfied, she laid down on the little fort of pillows she’d built for herself.</p><p>Will waited until she was on her back and comfortable before he situated himself. The less they had to fight around for a good position the better. Will swung around until he was at Zoey’s feet, her gaze raking over him lasciviously. He supposed it was fair play, given that he’d eye-fucked her the moment he’d gotten her naked.</p><p>Her eyes ran over the length of his body, from his lean torso down to his jutting cock, nestled in a thicket of dark hair. It was almost purple from need, veins pulsating beneath the taut flesh, the fat cockhead glistening with droplets of precome. Zoey groaned, whispering Will’s name wantonly. She hadn’t even had him yet, but she couldn’t imagine never having him again. “<em>Please</em>…”</p><p>Placing his hands on her knees, he pushed them up, spreading her legs apart before scooting forward.</p><p>“You’re going to need a pillow under your hips.” He said.</p><p>Zoey reached back for one and lifted her hips up to put it under her. Her thigh brushed against Will’s cock as she did so. He clawed his fingers on her knees, cursing as the sensation washed over him. He was so hard he could probably cut glass, and he prayed he could live up to his promise to last longer than a fumbling virgin. He breathed hard, trying to focus himself. We’re almost there, he reminded himself.</p><p>Exhaling, Will moved over Zoey, tucking his knees under her hips, and placed a hand beside her head to brace himself. The perils of bedding someone so much shorter than he was, making sure all the angles were correct to avoid disaster. Next time, she’d have to be on top, just to save them both the headache.</p><p>“Put your legs around me.”</p><p>She did, looping her legs around his waist to lock her heels and he could feel the heat pouring off her. He glanced between them, cock hovering over her like a dowsing rod seeking water. Figuring it was good enough, Will grasped his cock with his free hand. He teased her with the tip, dragging it over her clitoris, down between her folds until it caught against her slick, aching hole.</p><p>Will kissed her just before shoving inside her with one hard, solid thrust. She screamed her surprise and pleasure into his mouth, hands grasping at his shoulders. He grunted in shock. She was tighter than he initially thought, so goddamn hot and wet that he couldn’t help but withdraw, only to easily slam into her again. It took a moment to find a rhythm, but when they settled into it, Will threw caution into the wind.</p><p>He started pounding into her, quickly snapping his hips hard enough that Zoey rocked beneath him, filling the room with the smack of flesh on flesh. He interchanged it with the occasional languorously slow thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside her before starting all over.</p><p>Zoey tightened her legs around his waist, clenching around his cock as he rode her, threatening to split her open. Needing oxygen, she broke the kiss to gasp in his ear. There was pain beneath the pleasure, but Zoey relished it, never wanting it to stop.</p><p>Her fingers clung to his sweat-soaked back, clawing for purchase as she rolled her hips to meet each punishing stroke. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” She moaned lewdly, her mantra nearly in time with the headboard beating a rapid tattoo against the bedroom wall, “yes, <em>harder</em>, oh god, fuck me, fuck me!”</p><p>Neither of them even attempted to be quiet, figuring everyone else was too busy getting laid to give a shit.</p><p>Will buried his face in Zoey’s neck, panting heavily as she squeezed the life out of him, velvet walls tightening around him until he saw stars, flesh burning, every nerve alight as pleasure shot down his spine directly into his cock. “Like this?” He asked, quickening the pace until he was sliding in and out of her with ferocious alacrity, a man entirely unhinged. “Huh, you like that?”</p><p>"Yes, <em>fuck</em>!” Zoey whined in response, back arching off the bed. "Give it to me, fuck, <em>ngh</em>, just like that!" Her cries reverberated off the walls, filling Will’s ears with her impassioned pleas and before he knew what was happening, she was coming again, holding him in a death grip as she shouted, scraping her nails across his skin. There was another wet splash, and Will swore he almost blacked out for a second as Zoey clenched tightly around him, hot juices spilling around his cock.</p><p>She sunk back into her pillow fort, and satiated for the moment, she mouthed lazily at his jaw, tracing her nails down the curve of his back to his butt. It was a reach down the long lines of his body but Zoey stretched her arms to cup him, feeling the muscles of his ass flexing as he brutally drilled into her.</p><p>“Come on, Will,” She breathed encouragingly, slapping him before kneading the flesh, “c’mon, <em>do it</em>.” Zoey had no clue whether or not he was into dirty talk or not, but she’d now come twice, a third close behind and she wanted to do the same for him, giving to him just as good as he was giving it to her. If it didn’t do it for him, he’d just have to shut her up with another kiss, which was just fine by her.</p><p>“Fuck me, dammit!” Zoey moaned, teeth nipping at his chin. “I’m so fucking wet for you, Will, just do it… fill me up, baby, fill my wet cunt with your come.” She slapped him again, trying to spur him on.</p><p>“Jesus, Zoey,” Will gasped, feeling the last tethers of self-control slip away. It wasn’t <em>not</em> working, but he found himself endlessly surprised at the shit that could come out of her mouth. And she’d been turned <em>off</em> by the guy with the one-liners, he thought wryly. Then again, if she’d set her sights on him weeks ago, no amount of pickup lines would deter her from her goal. “If that’s what you want, you filthy minx…”</p><p>He pulled out of her to readjust his stance. Will stared down at himself, thin white tendrils of come connecting his weeping dick to her wet cunt, as she’d so <em>eloquently</em> put it. The tendrils hung in the air for a moment before snapping, breaking their connection. Her slickened flesh was raw and angry, Will knew his ferocity had to have hurt her, but she’d not protested once, just the opposite in fact.</p><p>Zoey mewled needily and Will shook off his thoughts, hooking an arm under Zoey’s leg, pulling it from his waist to press her knee to her chest with the bulk of his weight. Her heel dangled over his shoulder as he slotted their bodies together, opening her up wider. When he plunged back in, Will felt his cock sink even deeper. Her hands went back to his ass, using it as leverage to push herself up into him.</p><p>Bracing himself on his elbows, Will peered down at Zoey as her jaw dropped in a moan. “Scream for me.” He said as he began jackhammering into her, balls slapping against her.</p><p>Scream she did, swearing and shouting his name. Oh-so sweet pain intertwined with exploding ecstasy, tears leaking from Zoey’s closed eyes as she cried out to the heavens. He was unerringly relentless, her tits bouncing in the air from the force of him and Zoey <em>loved</em> it. “<em>Yes</em>, oh god, fuck yes! Right there, <em>oh my god</em>, Will, don’t stop!”</p><p>Her nails dug into the flesh of his ass, making Will hiss. The hot pool of arousal low in his groin boiled over at the combined sensations of Zoey’s spasming hole, the sheer heat coming off her in waves, the push-pull as their roiling hips met. He angled himself upward into that sweet spot he’d hit before, sweat dripping down his face and back, his body a furnace of raging desire.</p><p>Will was nearing the precipice and he wanted Zoey to tumble over with him. His vision narrowed, rational thought vanishing as lust won over with every grueling drive of his hips. He was no longer a person, becoming animalistic, world reduced to just him and Zoey and their mind-melting pleasure.</p><p>He snaked a hand between them, thumb finding Zoey’s clitoris once more. He didn’t tease it this time, thumbing it swiftly with sheer intent.</p><p>“Shit, shit!” Zoey shouted, her overstimulated body now a livewire. It hurt, three orgasms in so short a time, but desire got the best of her. She rolled her hips, ignoring the pain, sensing Will was about to burst. “Ow, shit, ah!” Her brow furrowed, head dropping back against the pillows with a throaty gasp. “Mmh, don’t stop now… c'mon, we’re so close, right… <em>there</em>… yes! <em>Yes</em>!”</p><p>Zoey’s muscles tightened around him as she came once more, milking him for all he was worth, and that was all it took to send him spiraling into oblivion. His body tensed, sac drawing up, electric jolts of pleasure shooting along his spine as he climaxed, hard and loud. “Oh god, Zoey!” He shouted, her name falling like a prayer from his lips between ragged breaths. “<em>Fuck</em>!”</p><p>Dark spots dotting his vision as he worked his hips, pounding Zoey like a madman until he had completely spent himself inside her, filling her up just as she’d demanded. His thrusts slowed as he rode out the last waves, cockhead spurting a thick load, as though he hadn’t come in years, not hours.</p><p>With one last grunt, Will collapsed atop Zoey, sticky, sweaty, but satisfyingly exhausted.</p><p>Zoey held onto him as though he were the last vestiges of a dream, ready to disappear the moment she opened her eyes. Thoughts scattered and muscles aching, she unwound her leg from around Will’s shoulder, letting it fall to the side as though she were a ragdoll.</p><p>She moaned pitifully, unable to remember the last time she'd come so hard, the last time anyone had made her feel so <em>good</em>. <em>She</em> was supposed to be the sexual maven, but Will had blown that title right through her skull, along with the rest of her brains, and that was just their <em>first</em> time. If someone would have told her a year ago, a <em>week</em> ago, that Will was just as dangerous between the sheets as he was outside of them, Zoey would have thought they were mad. Releasing his butt, she ghosted her hands up his back in soothing circles, dazedly nudging at his cheek with her nose.</p><p>Coming back to reality, Will turned his head, mouth finding Zoey’s to lock their lips together in a soft, languid kiss. She hummed quietly, trading breaths as they met, parted, and met again. Post-coital bliss. He didn’t ever want to leave, and going by the way Zoey held him tightly, neither did she.</p><p>“That was better than I <em>ever</em> imagined.” She whispered, peering at him with a heavy-lidded, sated gaze.</p><p>He brushed away the hair sticking to her forehead with a gentle motion. “Imagined that a lot, did you?” He asked with a playful kiss.</p><p>Zoey smiled bashfully. “If you really want to embarrass me,” She replied, quoting his earlier words, “sometimes several times a day.”</p><p>He arched a brow, a tiny smirk on his lips as he wondered what sort of disgustingly perverted things she imagined him doing to her that somehow paled in comparison to the real deal, but something lingered in the back of his orgasm-addled mind.</p><p>“Why now?” Will asked, knowing it was probably too loaded a question to ask while they basked in the afterglow, but he was curious. He’d never gotten the impression she was attracted to him, though over the last year, she had come to know him better than almost anyone, becoming her confidant, even if at times she complained about him being an evil criminal with a massive drinking problem. Through all that, however, this had completely blindsided him, and he wanted to know where he had miscalculated.</p><p>She shrugged, fingertips skating along his sides. “After what happened this past summer, everything you did for me... I wanted you, wanted <em>this</em>. Not because I thought I owed you, because I caught a glimpse of who you really are, and I liked seeing him.” It irked her sometimes, that Will existed in a perpetual gray area, but deep down, beneath the all mayhem and intrigue, she’d come to discover that he was a good man, a man worthy of her lustful affections.</p><p>“But I wasn’t sure you felt the same way about me. Always going on about inappropriate workplace relationships, though I’m almost a hundred percent certain you and Echo used to be groin buddies, so I never made a move. But I got tired of wanting, of <em>imagining</em>, and figured if the feeling wasn’t mutual, I could play it off as a drunk New Year’s kiss. Got more than a kiss, though, didn’t I?” Zoey grinned, tilting her hips against Will, his soft cock still inside her, making him groan.</p><p>“Yes,” He gasped, “you did. Though I suppose we’ll have to have a serious discussion about what you want, in regard to where this all goes.”</p><p>“I told you,” Zoey said, pinching Will’s side, “I want <em>you</em>. I want you to fuck me, all day, every day.” She stretched beneath him. “I want to fuck <em>you</em>, until that big brain of yours shuts down and you’re nothing more than a fat dick I can pleasure myself with over and over again. Anything that develops after that is all gravy.” She pressed a featherlight kiss to the corner of his mouth. “See, serious discussion over.”</p><p>At least for the time being. Will liked having everything planned out ten steps ahead of everyone else and wouldn’t be satisfied until there were set definitions and boundaries. Eventually, Zoey would, too. They’d only just begun, but she felt herself getting possessive already. She was needy like that.</p><p>“Now…” She said, “how long ‘til you can go again?” Zoey’s eyes gleamed wickedly.</p><p>Will huffed out a laugh and dropped a kiss on her nose. “Not now, but soon. Until then…” He hoisted himself up, carefully pulling out with a quiet pop. She sighed at the loss of him and groaned when she felt a puddle of come oozed out of her. He watched in fascination, wanting to bend down and clean her with his tongue but she was still too sensitive to allow that.</p><p>Sensing where his thoughts had gone, Zoey grinned, rubbing her thighs together, chasing the lingering phantom sensations with a pleased purr. She sat up from her little fort, body thrumming. “I have to pee.” She said, kissing Will before standing up. “The last thing I need is my mom lecturing me again about UTIs.” Zoey was a bit wobbly on her legs as she walked toward the en suite bathroom, but nonetheless sashayed her hips in a way she hoped was more seductive than ridiculous. When she turned to close the door, she spied Will staring with fresh hunger in his eyes.</p><p>Will flopped down on the bed, enjoying the dopamine high. A part of him couldn’t believe it had all just happened, that Zoey had let him do those things to her, that she wanted to do them <em>again</em>. It was wrong, so very wrong, yet it had felt so very <em>right</em>. The memory of her face scrunched up in pure agonizing bliss, it burned through to his core. How could something like that be wrong, how could it make him feel like nothing more than a lecherous old man? Christ, he was younger than her mother but not by much. Sure, the age difference was a small part of what made Zoey so enticing, but... He stopped himself, knowing he was overthinking it. Zoey had come to <em>him</em>, not the other way around, all he could do was hang on for the ride, taking whatever she would give him. And <em>oh</em>, how he would return the favor...</p><p>The toilet flushed and he heard the door open, Zoey’s footsteps soft on the carpet. He felt the bed dip, but instead of curling up against him, he felt her mouth envelope his cock.</p><p>“<em>Christ</em>!” He exclaimed, jerking his head up to stare down at her agog. His legs jolted as she sucked him root to tip, once, twice, three times, her tongue pushing into the slit. It was too good, too much, and though he’d been spent, a thrill went up his spine.</p><p>Zoey released him and peered up at him with faux innocent eyes as she licked her lips. “What? I wanted to clean you up.”</p><p>“You really <em>are</em> going to give me a coronary.” He said with fake annoyance, grabbing Zoey’s arm to pull her to him. She settled beside him, hooking a leg over his, resting a hand on his chest. “Just rest, I’ll fulfill your every carnal desire in a little bit... <em>minx</em>.”</p><p>Tipping her head up, Zoey kissed him tenderly, and Will could taste himself on her lips.</p><p>“Happy New Year.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EPILOGUE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>They were awoken by the sound of someone shouting in the hallway.</p><p>“All right, people, the party is <em>over</em>! You don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here!”</p><p>There were a dozen groans and complaints, coming from the other bedrooms.</p><p>Zoey and Will sat up, staring at each other. They hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but apparently they really <em>had</em> fucked each other into unconsciousness.</p><p>“Goddammit, they’re gonna start going door to door.” Zoey said. She’d given security explicit instructions to make sure everyone was gone before the sun rose. It was still dark outside, but they’d apparently taken the orders seriously.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Will said placatingly, “just get dressed and we’ll try to blend in with the crowd.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him. “My clothes are still in the pool, jackass. I can’t go out wearing just my skirt and your jacket.”</p><p>The serious discussion apparently wasn’t over. Will sighed. “You can, depending on how you want <em>this</em> to play out.” He motioned between them with a finger. “It’s <em>your</em> house, no one will say anything to you if they see us together… at least to your face. And nowhere it will get back to me, if they know what’s good for them.” He muttered with a dangerous edge.</p><p>Zoey thought about it. The idea of them having a dirty clandestine affair had its appeals, if just their sneaking around that night was anything to go by, but she didn’t want to hide it, always worried someone would find out. If she wanted to bang him in every room of the house, it was her prerogative, screw what anyone else said. In for a penny, in for a pound.</p><p>“Okay, let’s just get upstairs.”</p><p>Smiling in relief, Will got up to gather up his clothes. Zoey followed his lead, grabbing her skirt and shimmying back into it. Picking up Will’s suit jacket, she threaded her arms through the sleeves, tugging it around her chest tightly. The interior was a soft silk and it brushed against her nipples pleasantly.</p><p>It took Will a moment to get dressed, and Zoey crept over to the door, opening it just a crack to glance outside. Several people walked by, drunk, high, and some still looking to party. She closed the door just as she felt Will sidle up behind her. He pressed his full weight against her, until she was trapped between him and the door.</p><p>He lifted her skirt, two fingers sliding between her legs. His lips ghosted over the shell of her ear. “Ready for round two?”</p><p>Zoey moaned, resting her forehead on the door as Will stoked her into a roaring fire. “God, <em>yes</em>…”</p><p>“Tell me how you want it.” He demanded, those fingers slipping inside of her with ease.</p><p>“Ngh, just like before…” She all but sobbed as he played with her. “I wanna ride you until I come, then I want to you to roll me over, hold me down and fuck me until I can’t see straight. Fuck, I want it to <em>hurt</em>.” Zoey was well-versed in all the ways two people could pleasure each other, eking out orgasm after orgasm, but all she wanted was that pleasure-pain of his thick, unforgiving cock, splitting her open and leaving her a sopping mess.</p><p>It was like nothing she’d ever had before, <em>Will</em> was like nothing she’d had before. The phrase ‘hurt so good’ used to sound stupid to her, why would a woman <em>want</em> her partner to purposely cause them pain, but that was before she’d learned the true meaning as Will had threatened to fuck her right through the mattress. Caleb never had, that was for damn sure. Toward the end of their relationship, Zoey had been so preoccupied with making sure he wouldn't leave her that she'd mostly focused on pleasing him, enticing him to stay with earth-shattering orgasms. Will hadn't been like that. He’d asked her what <em>she</em> wanted and had given it to her in spades, made her hurt <em>so</em> good and Zoey wanted <em>more</em> of this newfound delight.</p><p>He shoved a third finger into her sharply, lifting her onto her toes, and Zoey cried out softly into the door. “<em>Please, god</em>…” She begged. "<em>Will</em>…"</p><p>He nipped at her ear, thrusting into her with slow, torturous flicks of his wrist. “I’m going to let you go. Open the door and go right up to your room. I’m right behind you.”</p><p>His fingers disappeared and for a moment, Zoey thought she was going to die from not having them in her. She heard him stick those fingers in his mouth, licking at them as he had earlier when he’d spilled his scotch. Envy coursed through her, thinking he should be licking <em>her</em>, not his fingers, but they were close. Down the hall, up the stairs and they were home free. Heaving in a shuddering breath, she readjusted her skirt before opening the door. The hallway was blessedly empty, voices filtering down from the foyer. She stepped out of the room, Will, as promised, hot on her heels.</p><p>The Casa was an absolute mess, garbage, empty cups, streamers, and balloons everywhere. Articles of clothing, purses, even a goddamn prosthetic leg. The rich elite and wealthy gangsters of Tabula Ra$a were animals.</p><p>They approached the main staircase and just as Zoey’s foot hit the first step, she heard cheering and applause. Stopping dead, she craned her head around to see the Suits and Wu standing in the foyer. Behind them, security was herding out the last few stragglers out the front door.</p><p>“Hot damn!” Andre said, clapping his massive hands. “I <em>knew</em> it! When Wu couldn’t find either of you, I <em>knew</em> Will was giving you the business, Zoey!” He nudged Wu with an elbow. “I <em>told</em> you!”</p><p>Wu responded by flipping Andre the bird. “I’m sorry,” He said to Zoey, genuinely apologetic, “I got worried when you disappeared. I, uh, found your clothes by the pool. Wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Budd chimed in, “but we didn’t know which poor, unfortunate soul you’d absconded with until no one could find Will either.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> knew!” Andre protested.</p><p>Echo snorted. “You did <em>not</em>, we <em>all</em> thought Will had just left, like the party pooper he is.”</p><p>Andre rounded on her. “I. Knew.” He grabbed the lapels of his jacket, tugging on them dramatically. “I know these kinda things. She was practically breathing down his neck all night.”</p><p>“Did you know Echo was in a three-way?” Zoey asked. “With another chick?”</p><p>Andre, Budd, and Wu turned surprised eyes on Echo, and Zoey took the opening to dash up the stairs to escape their congratulatory teasing. Will wasn’t too quick on the uptake and it took a moment before she heard him follow behind her.</p><p>“You suck, Zoey!” Echo called up as the others started laughing and asking her questions.</p><p>Moving down the hallway toward her room, Zoey stopped at the door, turning her back to it as Will jogged up to her. She couldn’t help but giggle, burying her face in his chest. “Holy shit, that was awkward.”</p><p>Will looped his arms around her, cupping the back of her neck. “You okay?” He knew how she was when it came to embarrassment. Sometimes it rolled right off her, other times it ate at her for days, depending on the situation.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I just didn’t think anyone would find out <em>thirty seconds</em> after deciding I didn’t care if they knew.” She peered up at Will. “Guess our kiss wasn’t such good luck after all.”</p><p>Will growled, curling his fingers in her hair, tugging at the strands to tip her head back. “Just means we have to try again.” He said, bending down to kiss the thought from her mind.</p><p>Fumbling blindly with the knob, Zoey opened the door and Will hungrily pushed her inside.</p><p>“And again and again…” He said, kicking the door shut with a snap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For earlier readers, I apologize for confusing ‘epilogue’ for ‘prologue’. It has been fixed and since I am an utter dunce, I’ll be in the corner thinking about what I’ve done.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>